I'm me chapter 1 (ff sequel ke 3 dari ff thanks for all saranghaeo)
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: " aku tadi benar-benar melihat kyuhyun….aku yakin itu kyuhyun" sahut sungmin dan meyakinkan yang lainya. " hyung…magnae kita telah tiada, jadi tidak mungkin kyuhyun hidup kembali" sahut siwon pada sungmin Brother Kyu & SuJu


" I'm me" chapter 1 (ff sequel ke 3 dari ff thanks for all saranghaeo)

Ini ff sequel ke 3 dari ff thanks for all saranghaeo, q harap kalian suka sama kelanjutannya ya ^^

Cast :

Cho kyuhyun as ahn kyuwook

Member super junior

^^sebelumnya

"apa maksud dari perkataan kyuhyun saat itu ya?" batin teukie. Teukie masih memikirkan hal tersebut. saat ini teukie sedang menonton sebuah acara televisi dan hanya duduk menyendiri dikarenakan member yang lain pergi latihan tanpa dirinya. Ketika teukie menonton sebuah acara berita tentang kasus bunuh diri, teukie melihat sosok namja yang sangat mirip dengan kyuhyun berada di tengah-tengah para pengunjung yang menyaksikan jenazah yeoja yang bunuh diri tersebut.

"KYUHYUN….."gumam teukie.

^^selanjutnya

~author~

Teukie merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan, namja yang sangat mirip dengan kyuhyun itu pun kemudian berlalu ketika ia hanya sekilas melihat jenazah yeoja yang bunuh diri tersebut. yang secara tidak sengaja direkam oleh wartawan yang meliput kejadian tersebut. teukie pun mengucek-ucek matanya, kemudian ia menatap kembali ke layar televisi tersebut. namun teukie tidak melihat namja yang sangat mirip dengan kyuhyun tersebut.

"apa tadi hanya halusinasiku saja?" gumam teukie

"tapi….jika hanya halusinasiku saja kenapa hatiku mengatakan bahwa dia adalah kyuhyun?" teukie berbicara sendiri didepan layar televisi itu.

"ah…itu tidak mungkin kyuhyun. Ingat teukie kyuhyun sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini" teukie mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Teukie sangat merindukan sosok kyuhyun yang semasa hidupnya selalu membuat para hyungnya tertawa karena ulahnya.

" hyuuung…" teukie terkejut ketika mendengar suara yang sedang memanggilnya, teukie pun kemudian menatap sekeliling ruangan yang sangat sepi dan hanya ada dirinya seorang diruangan itu.

"itu hanya halusinasiku saja…"gumam teukie. Teukie pun kemudian mengambil tongkat yang berada disampingnya, lalu teukie pun kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan iapun kemudian menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Namun lagi-lagi teukie teringat pada kyuhyun didapur ini.

~flashback~

" hyaaaa….kyuhyun~ah…masa kamu buat ramen seperti ini, kuahnya banyak sekali"

"hehehehe…hyung, ini kan ramen percobaanku, meskipun seperti lautan kuahnya aku yakin ramen buatanku pasti enak"

"cheongmal?, jika benar-benar enak, maka aku akan mentraktirmu makan sepuasmu"

"horeeeeeeee…kalau begitu palli hyung cicipin ramen buatanku"

"tapi jika ramenmu tidak enak, maka sebagai hukumannya kamu yang harus membersihkan dorm kita ini, ara…"

"nee…hyung, aku akan terima hukumannya jika ramenku memang tidak enak" teukie pun kemudian mencicipi ramen buatan kyuhyun. Namun bukannya ekpresi teukie menampakkan bahwa ia menikmati ramen tersebut, namun teukie hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"ottoke hyung?, apa rasanya enak?" tanya kyuhyun dan memasang wajah polosnya itu, teukie bukannya menjawab namun teukie hanya memukul kepala kyuhyun pelan dengan sendok.

"aish…hyung kenapa memukulku seperti itu?" tanya kyuhyun kesal dan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tidak begitu sakit

" kamu ini…nih cicipin sendiri" sahut teukie dan menyodorkan ramen buatan kyuhyun pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun kemudian mencicipi sendiri ramen buatannya. Dan kyuhyun menatap teukie dan tatapan matanya menggambarkan seolah-olah ia meminta pada teukie untuk menghapus hukuman tersebut.

"karena ramenmu mengecewakan…jadi kamu harus melaksanakan hukumanmu…arasseo?" ujar teukie pada kyuhyun

"yah…hyung….masa harus aku yang membersihkan dorm ini sendirian, ini tidak adil hyung. bagaimana jika kita suit saja" saran kyuhyunn agar ia menghindari dari hukuman tersebut.

"oh…tidak bisa…kamu kan sudah janji tadi, dan kamu harus melaksanakannya , OK saeng…" sahut teukie

"aish…hyung, jika hyung tidak mau suit nanti wajah hyung bisa mengerut" ejek kyuhyun

"mwo?...aish…ya sudah jika begitu kajja kita suit, dan aku yakin aku yang akan menang" sahut teukie

"OK…."sahut kyuhyun. Teukie dan kyuhyun pun kemudian melakukan suit, dan lagi-lagi kyuhyun mengeluarkan kejahilannya pada hyungnya itu.

"hyung…lihat disana…."ujar kyuhyun dan menunjuk kearah langit-langit dapur, teukie pun kemudian menatap kearah langit-langit dapur, namun ia tidak melihat apa-apa.

"hyung…..aku menang" ujar kyuhyun, spontan teukie pun terkejut, dan ia menatap kyuhyun

"mwo?...hyaaa….kyuhyun~ah, kamu curang" sahut teukie, kyuhyun pun kemudian lari keluar dan meledek teukie

"aish….hyaaa…kyuhyun~ah…lakukan hukumanmu" teriak teukie

"andweeeee…hyung yang lakukan…bukankah hyung yang kalah dariku…HAHAHAHA…." Sahut kyuhyun dan tertawa penuh kemenangan

~flashback end~

Air mata teukie menetes ketika ia mengingat kenangan itu, teukie memandang kearah panci yang pernah digunakan kyuhyun untuk memasak ramen itu.

"kyu…hyung sangat merindukanmu saeng…kenapa kamu begitu cepat meninggalkan kami" gumam teukie sendirian didapur ini. teukie membiarkan air matanya mengalir dan membasahi pipinya.

~sepanjang perjalanan menuju dorm~

Member super junior yang selesai berlatih ditempat biasa mereka berlatih, merekapun kemudian menuju perjalanan untuk kembali kedorm mereka. sepanjang perjalanan sungmin selalu memandang kearah jalan raya. Ntah kenapa sungmin sangat ingin menatap kearah luar. Sembari ia mendengarkan music melalui ipodnya. Namun pandangan sungmin tertuju pada seorang pejalan kaki yang berjalan diantara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"KYUHYUN…"ujar sungmin dan masih menatap pada namja tersebut, perkataan sungmin mengejutkan member yang lain.

"kyuhyun?...hyaaa…sungmin~ah…kyuhyun sudah tidak ada lagi ditengah-tengah kita" ujar kangin padanya, sungmin pun kemudian menatap kangin

" andwe…aku benar-benar melihat kyuhyun, kalau tidak percaya kajja kita buktikan" ujar sungmin yang sangat yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan

"Ok….."tantang kangin,

"hyung..tolong berhenti " pinta sungmin pada supir yang lebih tua dari usianya. Sang supir pun kemudian memberhentikan van mereka di pinggir jalan. Member yang lain bingung dengan sikap sungmin. Sungmin tidak menghiraukan perkataan member yang lain yang mencegahnya keluar dari van karena khawatir akan menarik perhatian fans mereka.

"sungmin~ah jangan keluar dari van" cegah yesung padanya

" aku yakin aku melihat kyuhyun barusan, dan aku akan mencarinya" sahut sungmin, yang kemudian ia pun langsung berlari keluar. Member yang lain yang berusaha ingin mencegah sungmin merekapun ikut keluar dari van begitu juga dengan kangin. Sungmin berteriak memanggil nama kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUUN….."teriak sungmin pada seorang namja yang berada cukup jauh dari hadapannya dan namja tersebut berada diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. ternyata teriakan sungmin menarik perhatian orang banyak sehingga semua matapun tertuju padanya dan pada beberapa member yang berada tidak jauh dari belakang sungmin.

"waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh….super junior…"teriak mereka histeris begitu melihat sungmin dan yang lainnya, spontan sungmin dan member yang lainpun segera berlari dan menuju van kembali. Untunglah mereka berhasil dari kejaran para fans mereka. ketika mereka semua sudah kembali kedalam van, semua member pun menyalahkan sungmin.

" hyaaaaa….apa yang kamu lakukan barusan, jika saja tadi kita tidak cepat-cepat kembali ke van, kita mungkin tidak akan bisa menghindar dari mereka" bentak kangin padanya

" aku tadi benar-benar melihat kyuhyun….aku yakin itu kyuhyun" sahut sungmin dan meyakinkan yang lainya.

" hyung…magnae kita telah tiada, jadi tidak mungkin kyuhyun hidup kembali" sahut siwon pada sungmin

"kenapa kalian tidak percaya padaku?...aku sangat yakin aku tadi melihatnya" sahut sungmin dan menatap semua member

"mungkin saja" sahut heechul, kemudian semua matapun tertuju pada heechul

"hyung…apa maksud hyung mungkin saja?" tanya wookie padanya

" mungkin saja yang dilihat sungmin hanyalah halusinasinya saja…."sahut heechul remeh, meskipun heechul tidak begitu percaya dengan perkataan sungmin, namun hati kecilnya berkata lain.

"aish….kalian boleh tidak percaya padaku, dan aku yakin suatu hari nanti kalian akan mengatakan aku benar" ujar sungmin pada mereka. sepanjang perjalanan menuju dorm mereka, sungmin selalu mengatakan tentang keyakinan pada apa yang dilihatnya tadi. sedangkan disisi lain, seorang namja yang sangat mirip dengan kyuhyun mampir kesebuah toko kaset. Namun sebelum ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk masuk kedalam toko tersebut, matanya tertuju pada sebuah poster besar super junior M perfection. Namja tersebut menatap dengan sangat jeli pada gambar kyuhyun. Dan ia sangat terkejut ketika segerombolan yeoja yaitu siswi dari sekolah yongjie high school menghampirinya dan bertanya padanya

"kyuhyun oppa….."ujar salah satu siswi yeoja tersebut padanya, namja itupun terkejut dan ia menatap aneh pada yeoja tersebut.

"nuguya?" tanyanya pada siswi tersebut

" kamu kyuhyun oppa kan?" tanyanya lagi, namun salah satu siswi yang lain celetuk pada yeoja itu

"dia bukan kyuhyun oppa…bukankah kyuhyun oppa telah tiada" ujar siswi yeoja tersebut pada temannya itu

" tapi wajahnya sangat mirip sekali" sahut siswi yeoja tersebut pada temannya itu

" hyaaa….kyuhyun oppa adalah kyuhyun oppa…dan namja ini adalah dirinya sendiri, lagian kyuhyun oppa tidak akan ada penggantinya di hati ELF" ujar salah satu teman dari siswi yeoja tersebut dengan sangat ketus.

"aish….hyaaa…aku tidak mengenal dengan seseorang yang kalian sebutkan namanya itu, lagi pula aku adalah aku dan dia adalah dia….arachi" sahut namja itu dingin dan sangat ketus kepada segerombolan siswi yeoja tersebut. dan kemudian namja itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam toko kaset tersebut karena kesal atas perkataan siswi yeoja tersebut. sepanjang perjalanan namja itu selalu menggerutu dalam hatinya.

"enak saja mereka memanggilku kyuhyun…memang siapa itu kyuhyun…hah….apa mereka tidak tahu aku siapa?...apa mereka tidak mengenal **ahn kyuwook **seorang anak pengusaha berlian international…" gerutu kyuwook dalam hatinya. Yah….nama namja itu adalah ahn kyuwook, seorang anak pengusaha berlian international yang sangat terkenal, namun kyuwook meskipun anak tunggal, tetapi kyuwook tidak pernah ingin memanfaatkan kekayaan kedua orang tuanya itu. meskipun beberapa bodyguard selalu mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi, namun kyuwook sering sekali menghilang dari para bodyguarnya itu. karena kyuwook sangat benci dengan namanya pengawalan, dan kyuwook hanya ingin bebas seperti kebanyakan masyarakat lainnya.

"kyuhyun…hm…..sepertinya tadi aku mendengar ada seseorang yang berteriak memanggil nama itu" gumamnya sembari berjalan sendirian disekitar town park. Lagi-lagi kyuwook kesal ketika banyak orang yang menatap dirinya dan memanggil dirinya dengan nama KYUHYUN.

TBC


End file.
